


the eyebrow scar

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [9]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, I’m still over here in rarepair hell, M/M, Post-Canon, Questions, Slice of Life, Sorcos, Talking, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “You never told me how you got that scar on your eyebrow.”
Relationships: Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 19





	the eyebrow scar

The rain was pouring down in Katolis, making loud sounds as it hit the glass windows of Marcos’ quarters in the castle. He has gotten off duty a few hours ago, and had been sitting by his desk, quill in hand as he wrote a letter to his mother.

Then, Soren had knocked and came inside, just wanting to talk to the other crownsguard. Marcos definitely didn't mind, he really liked Soren, and spending time with him was always funny.

“We barely know each other, and I really want that to change. I know, I’ll tell you everything you want, I’m an open book to you.” Soren said before placing his legs up on Marcos’ desk and leaned back on his chair, which looked extremely unstable but just managed to make him look more adorable. “Keep the questions coming.”

Marcos chuckled before spending a few seconds to think of something to actually  _ ask  _ Soren. When you got an opportunity to do something, you usually had no idea on what to ask at all. But once he took another look on his face, and then knew.

“You never told me how you got that scar on your eyebrow.”

“Oh,” Soren began, blushing before looking down at the ground for a split second. Marcos saw how he scratched the back of his neck, and then heard how he continued to speak. “That one’s actually really embarrassing. I used to look up to Corvus a lot when I was younger, he was so cool and amazing, and the scar on  _ his  _ eyebrow was so badass and I wanted to look like him. So I tried to just shave a cut into my eyebrow to look like him, but accidentally cut myself with a knife and actually  _ got  _ a scar from it.”

“Really? I would have never guessed it, but it’s totally believable.”

“Does it suit me though? The scar?”

“Definitely, it brings out your eyes. Now, ask something about me, this is actually fun.”


End file.
